timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Svcs 101 to 120
Service 101 A service from Lorong Chuan/Braddell Road to Toa Payoh. Extended to 57 Worthing Road and New Bridge Road in 1979. It was merged with route 83 in December 1990. A new service from Serangoon to Buangkok Drive started in February 2004. On Saturday August 14, 2005 amended to ply Buangkok Link. Service 103 This svc originally plies from Jalan Kayu to Buona Vista. Shortened to New Bridge Road on 1993 with the amendments of route 5 and 32. Handed to Timothy in 1995 which has no route change. Handed back to Ernest in 1999. On 15th July 2001, it was amended to ply Yio Chu Kang Road and Boundary Rd instead of Yio Chu Kang Link due to upgrading of the junction of Boundary Road and Upp Serangoon Road into a multi-tier flyover. On 2003, during the NEL Rationalisation it was shortened to Serangoon. Merged with route 378 and 379 to form svc 103. On 16 January 2010, extended again to HarbourFront which is due to Saw Yan Naung's house move. Service 104 Service 105 Service 106 Originally plies between 57 Worthing Road and Buona Vista. Extended to terminate at Bukit Batok in 1985 and high heels were introduced on the service in January 1986. On 13 March 1989, it was extended to 88 Medway Drive. Handed to Timothy on 24 Dec 2000 Shortened to Marina Centre on 27 Jul 2003. On 21 December 2010, it was therefore extended via Marina Bay Sands and terminating at Singapore Conference Hall. Service 107 Originally plies from 57 Worthing Road all the way to Shenton Way, before being amended to Medway Drive in 15 February 1989 when it opened. Initially using Honda Civic and Mitsubishi Tredia. Service 107 was amended to ply Kallang Bahru and Marina Square in 23 May 1989. In Mar 1997, Service 107X was introduced to loop at Marina Centre. The operation hours of Service 107X on Saturdays was brought forward to start after 1.30pm from 16th Dec 2001. Non Aircon double deckers was brought into this service during that time. The withdrawn cars were replaced by June 2003 and was extended to Hougang Central Interchange. On Saturday 28 April 2007, calls at the stop outside Victoria Concert Hall along Empress Place. Service 109 Introduced on Sunday 28 May 2006 as Foo Chun Ying service between Serangoon and Changi Village via Loyang Ave, Pasir Ris Drive 3, TPE, Sengkang and Hougang New Town. Service 111 Initially plying from Upper Serangoon and loop at Commonwealth Avenue. When Hougang Interchange opened in 1983, it was amended to Hougang South instead. Extended to Ghim Moh in 1990. On 1994, extended to Hougang Central (Blk 607). On 27 July 2003, shortened to terminate at Suntec City in North East Line Rationalisation Phase 2. Service 112 Service 112 was formed when merged with services 322 and 327 on Sunday 15 Feb 2004. It becomes a loop service between Hougang Central Interchange and Hougang St 92. On 27th March 2004, this service was amended to call at the relocated bus stop at Hougang St 21 (Hougang St 21 FC), which was previously known as the former Hougang South Bus Interchange. Service 113 Merged from services 321 and 326 on Sunday 15 Feb 2004. It becomes a loop service between Hougang Central Interchange and Lorong Ah Soo. On 27th March 2004, this service was amended to call at the relocated bus stop at Hougang St 21 (Hougang St 21 FC), which was previously known as the former Hougang South Bus Interchange. Service 115 Introduced on Saturday 30 Oct 2004. Becomes a loop service between Hougang St 21 (Hougang St 21 FC) and Hougang Ave 3, via Hougang St 21, Ave 1, (Lor Ah Soo), Hougang Ave 3, Upp Serangoon Rd and Hougang St 21. Initially was planned be withdrawn, but was saved. Service 116 Hougang Central Interchange - Buangkok Green Medical Park (Loop) Introduced on Monday, 3rd Apr 2006, for a trial period of 3 months. Withdrawn on Tuesday, 15th Aug 2006 due to poor demand and the availability of the Buangkok Green Medical Park shuttle from Hougang Central (opp Hougang Ctrl Int). Service 119 Introduced on Sunday 14 Sep 2003 after some commuters complained of a no direct route due to withdrawal of service 85. Was a loop service between Sengkang interchange and Upp Serangoon Rd. No route change. On 27 March 2004, this service was amended to call at the relocated bus stop at Hougang St 21 (Hougang St 21 FC), which was previously known as the former Hougang South Bus Interchange. On 19 October 2012, it was extended to terminate at Punggol West. Service 120 Originally plying between St Michael's and loop at Beach Rd, the service was former STC No. 14A which had started in 1957. Plying between St Michael's Terminal, Jln Bahagia, Kim Keat Rd, Balestier Rd, Lavender St, Crawford St, Beach Rd, (Bras Basah Rd, Nicoll Highway, Stamford Rd). The service was withdrawn. Re-introduced on 24 April 2013 which is Rendy Poy from Chinatown Point all the way to Telok Blangah Heights.